Holding Hands
by Broken Oken
Summary: At the movie theatre, and in the course of twenty two minutes, Miley and Oliver find themselves hooking hands more often than not. Pointless fluff for you to enjoy. MileyOliver oneshot.


I've had this buried in my computer for a while, and I was re-reading it a little bit ago, and thought, "Hey, I'm going to post this!" It's really just a pointless little fic, and you will see why once you're finished with it.

The movie in this fic is completely fictional. Any resemblance to a horror movie with the things I describe is entirely coincidental.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Hannah Montana. I don't believe you think I do, either.

* * *

**Holding Hands**

"I need to go to the bathroom. Be back in a second, guys."

The second the whisper flew from Lilly's mouth, Miley sighed. Lilly had not been able to sit still for more than ten minutes. In fact, this was the third time the girl had excused herself from the theatre. Miley figured either her best friend was just extremely bored with the scary movie before them, which wasn't all that scary really, or she had a serious bladder problem.

"Where'd Lilly go?" came another whisper, this time from Miley's right.

Miley twisted her head. "Bathroom," she replied quietly.

_"Again?"_ Oliver's voice came out a lot more loudly than Miley's. In fact, it had seemed that he had not lowered it in the slightest. "Just _how much_ of her extra large soda has she already had?"

_"Shhh!"_ someone shouted from the row in front of them.

Miley narrowed her eyes angrily, stiffening herself upright in her seat. She was about to raise her hand to tap the owner of the voice's shoulder when she felt warmth upon it. Confused, she lowered her sight to find Oliver's hand on top of hers.

"No," he said simply, still in his normal voice, and Miley lifted her head back to his face. She blushed slightly in realization that he was looking directly into her eyes.

She threw his hand off hers awkwardly and watched it fall back into his lap. "I'll do what I want, thanks."

He didn't seem to get the point because as quickly as she had removed his hand, it found its way back to clasping it once again. Miley merely glared at him. This time, there was not even a tiny hint of pink in her cheeks besides the blush she was wearing. Oliver cocked an eyebrow at her.

"We are not getting kicked out of this movie before I get to see Jessica Simpson half naked."

Miley felt her eyebrows furrow even more at his comment. _"Jessica Simpson?"_ she hissed back in a whisper, feeling infuriated at her male best friend's choice of celebrity crush. "Have you ever even heard of _'is tuna chicken'_?"

Oliver stared back at her. His expression was as blank and dumb as ever.

"If Jessica Simpson is half naked, it's not going to be her brains I'm looking at."

Miley tried to keep her glare constant, but it faltered as she found her lips curving into a smile. "You are seriously unbelievable," she said with a small giggle and shook her head back to the movie screen.

"Uh – Miley –?"

"Oh, what now?" Miley said as she once again turned her head to face Oliver. But blocking her view of his nose and mouth was a pair of hands with the fingers entwined. It took her not even a millisecond to realize it was the fingers of her and her male companion, and he was holding the hands up to her in mock confusion.

Miley felt a huge heat wave stretch across her face as she tore her hand from his. "Sorry, Oliver, I didn't even realize – "

"_Sure_ you didn't," he said smiling mischievously, and Miley suddenly thought she was having some kind of heart attack. "Which would explain why you were practically breaking all the bones in my hand, right?"

"Are you trying to tell me you think I was _purposely_ holding your hand?" Miley attempted to produce a disgusted look, but she could feel her face twisting into a mixture of both disgust _and_ amusement for some reason.

Oliver grinned at her. "That's a strong possibility."

"Not even in your dreams," she fired back in an angry murmur, then felt his hand on hers once again. _"Oliver, stop it!"_

He didn't. He just grinned wider and gripped her hand harder in his as she struggled with all her strength to retrieve it back.

Miley was not happy at all with the current situation. She also did not understand why Oliver was acting so childish; they were sixteen for crying out loud. "Oliver, let go!" she yelled as loudly as you could in a whisper. "I said _let go!_"

"Okay," and he did, leaving Miley to tumble out of her seat with a gasp and onto the floor.

She stared up at him with a look that clearly stated she wanted to bite his head off right then and there. Oliver only bit his lip, however, trying to contain any sputter of laughter that might attempt escape.

"You are so dead, boy!" Miley jeered. "You think I broke all the bones _in your hand?_ Well, I'm about to _tear that brainless skull off of your vertebrae!_" She started for Oliver's neck when she felt her knee slide into something wet and awfully sticky. "Oh… my…" Her heated expression disappeared completely, and now her face was adorned with repulsion.

"What?" Oliver asked timidly, still fearing for his life.

"I've just kneed myself into freshly chewed gum."

"So that's where it went!" came a third voice and at that moment, Lilly appeared, standing next to Miley.

Miley was so appalled that she didn't even feel anger towards Lilly… or even Oliver anymore.

"Sweet nibblets, just help me up."

Oliver immediately extended his hand, and for the fourth time that night, Miley clamped her own onto his as he pulled her up. They now stood directly in front of each other, and for some reason, Miley couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks," she said to him as she sat down along with Lilly, strangely avoiding eye contact.

"Miley?"

She was _really _irritated now; they had already missed the last seven minutes of the movie, and Oliver had still not shut up.

"_WHAT_, Oliver?"

He was smiling at her again. "My hand, please?"

Blushing, Miley become conscious of the fact that she hadn't let go of him since he had helped her off the floor. She released his hand and shriveled back into her seat, obviously embarrassed.

He didn't say anything else, and the three best friends began to watch the movie once again.

Fifteen minutes had passed. Currently the screen was portraying a silently crying Jessica Simpson. She was hiding in a closet as something huge and un-human was approaching her. The whole movie theatre was soundless.

Miley and Lilly were huddled next to each other, cowering and noiselessly whimpering. Oliver was just sitting there to the right of Miley, looking awkward and out of place, yet just as scared as his friends.

On screen, the closet door was thrown open with a large bang and Jessica Simpson screamed, right along with Miley, Lilly, and Oliver.

Miley's hand had subconsciously thrown itself right into Oliver's in her state of terror. She seemed even more horrified at this than the actual movie when she felt a light squeeze. Her eyes drifted from the hands to Oliver's lips. They were smiling shyly at her.

"It's okay," he said softly, barely audible. "I guess I can let you use my hand, but _just this once_."

The genuine smile on his face told Miley that the statement was drenched in sarcasm, and for the first time that night, she happily clutched onto Oliver's hand and settled herself comfortably back into her chair.

Lilly glanced at their hooked hands. She rolled her eyes with a tiny smirk, not even bothering to ask because she already knew.

* * *

Aw, yes, pointless fluff, I love it. However, reviews are very much appreciated. :D 


End file.
